


unexpected meetings

by elitebrokeme



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitebrokeme/pseuds/elitebrokeme
Summary: "There is something deliciously fun with teasing him. (...) The funniest part is he doesn’t even seem to notice how easy it is to mess up with him."Carla/Samuel Season 1 AU.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	unexpected meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderss/gifts).



> Hello! I haven't written for a long time so please, accept my apologies because this is so far from being good but... hey, I'm trying. Also, I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes or else, English isn't my first language. This an AU where Marina didn't steal the watches and her relationship with Samuel ended before they slept together.

It’s been exactly sixteen days since she broke up with Polo. After a five-year relationship, she is single again, free to explore new universes and opportunities. 

Carla doesn’t expect tonight to be one of them. She is at the Teatró Barcelo, glancing around. Alcohol is flooding, people are kissing in the background, and Carla suddenly feels alone. It’s not the first time this feeling settles inside her. For as long as she could remember, the loneliness was there, lingering and refusing to go away despite her best efforts. Carla is so used to it that she doesn’t expect the feeling to go away. It was only softened when she dated Polo, and it is coming back full forth now that they are apart. There is a small voice in her head whispering that might be her fate: being alone. As a little girl, she used to wonder if the reason her parents did not spend much time with her was that she was not good enough. She tried to work on that, worked on being the perfect daughter, the marchioness they wanted her to be.

_It never worked._

Now, she can’t help but wonder if that is why Polo cheated: because she was **_not enough._ **

Something in her stomach churns as she watches a couple kiss. For the first time in her life, Carla feels jealousy creeping through her veins. It is frustrating. A lump forms in her throat as she moves toward the bar, quick to order a bottle of vodka. She gulps two shots and wipes the remaining drops on her lips with the back of her wrist, breathing heavily.

“Are you all right?”

When she turns around, Carla raises an eyebrow. Samuel is here, his deep brown eyes watching her carefully. Carla did not know he was coming to this party. In trutgh, she had never paid attention to his whereabouts before, only knew that he was often acting as Marina’s puppy.

“What do you want?”  
“Nothing,” he shrugs, “It’s just… You seem sad.”

She wants to snort. Leave it to Samuel, who was oblivious to Marina cheating with his own brother, to see right through her. Though she guesses the way her fingers are clenched around her glass is quite telling. To anyone who paid attention, of course.

“What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be trailing after Marina? Or is she too busy with your brother?” Carla taunts while pouring herself more vodka.

Her words are a sharp, effective blade. She sees the hurt reflect upon his face as he blinks a few times with balled-up fists.

“And you? No Polo or Christian? You’re the one with two boyfriends but who ends up alone at this party.”

She shoots him a surprised look. She did not think he would respond. Not this way. He does have a point, and his words definitely hit a nerve. Carla clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth and gestures for the bartender to give him a glass. 

“Well, I am not alone right now. Am I?”

She is bored, he seems to be too. Or else, why would he be talking to her? Carla senses his hesitation as his eyes flick between her and the glass she just gave him. 

“Come on,” she encourages him, “I don’t bite. And you have nothing to lose.”

A sudden movement catches her eye. His leg is bouncing, and he doesn’t even seem to notice it. Carla quickly analyzes it as stress, and she idly wonders if she is the source of it.

So she asks.

“Nervous?”  
“Honestly, yeah, a little. It’s not like you and I ever talked before and… yeah, I guess you make me nervous."  
“Why?” Carla decides to torture him a bit longer. She is bored, lonely, and he proves himself to be a better distraction than anticipated.  
“Well, you…” he rubs the back of his neck and presses his lips together, “you’re **_you_ **. I think you could make anyone nervous.”

For some reason, his words warm her heart. She is pleased by them and holds back a satisfied smirk. 

“Have some liquid courage then.”

He looks at her, pondering on her words, and finally gives in. She clicks her small glass against his, and they drink. Carla barely stops a chuckle from escaping her lips when she sees how he coughs after emptying his glass, veins on his forehead popping out. 

Her evening might be entertaining after all.

They begin to talk, the alcohol doing its work to loosen his tongue. He tells her he likes to draw, that it makes him feel at peace. He speaks about his love for old movies, and she mentions she likes to read books from the eighteen century. Samuel admits he has always wanted to have a dog but his mother refused because they couldn’t afford it. She reveals how at nine years old, she begged her father for a cat, resulting in a scolding about the uselessness of pets, and how she should focus on more important things. Carla confesses she got her piercing during a rebellious phase the afternoon after her mother was looking through the pages of a magazine, scoffing at how piercing did not look elegant. 

He almost chokes when she randomly tells him she lost her virginity at fourteen. 

“¡Querida! What are you doing?!”

Lu’s voice interrupts their conversation. Carla sighs in annoyance but doesn’t snap at her friend. As she checks her phone, Carla realizes they have been talking for one hour and a half.

“I’ll be right here.” 

She promises, and Lu rolls her eyes, mumbling something under her breath that sounds awfully close to “ _what does Carla have with charity cases_ ” and walks away.

“I had a good time.” She says truthfully.  
“Me too.” And he seems surprised. Carla wonders if he’s surprised he enjoyed himself, or that she did.  
“We should do it again, sometimes.”

Carla adds, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. A smile playing upon her lips, she leans in his direction and brushes her lips against his cheek. He blushes, and Carla finds it oddly adorable. Samuel is definitely much more interesting than what she initially thought when he first arrived at Las Encinas.

(...)

The next day at school, Samuel does not expect Carla to acknowledge his existence. Why would she? They talked once at a bar, something that never happened before. He did not expect to like talking to her so much. And yet for some reason, it had been easy. It was only with her, yesterday at the bar, that he was finally able to think about something else than Marina and Nano’s betrayal. 

He knew she was going to ignore him. He is still disappointed when she walks into the classroom and does not spare him a look as she sits down next to Lucrecia. He nibbles on his pen, unable to stop himself from glancing at her. He had noticed before how beautiful she was, despite what might be said about him, he was not an idiot. He wasn’t blind either. Today, however, he sees something else in her beauty. Something deeper and more mysterious. It is a wonder that she chose to open up to him. He only knew of Carla what Marina told him. Now, he can’t help but wonder if Marina’s views hadn’t been biased. 

When he gets out of class one hour later, he certainly did not expect a soft hand to brush against his wrist, making him jump slightly as he turns around to face a smirking Carla.

“Well, weren’t you going to say hello? How rude, considering you basically told me your life story yesterday. Should I be offended?” Carla asks, curling a strand of blond hair around her finger.  
“No!”

He immediately shakes his head. It did not occur to him once that _he_ might need to be the one talking to her first today. He swallows hard, hesitant. When he looks at her again, her lips are pursed in amusement.

“You make it so easy to tease you Samuel. So, so easy.”

She leaves before he can reply anything and once again disappointment settles in the pit of his stomach. He would have given everything to feel his lips against his cheek again.

  
  


(....)

Alone in his room, Samuel is staring at pictures of Carla on Instagram. Her count of followers is big, contrasting with the list of people she follows. He didn’t expect anything less. Carla is gorgeous, and even though her pictures are beautiful, they don’t do her complete justice. He scrolls on her profile and bit on his nails as he finds old pictures with Christian. His friend doesn’t speak much about Carla anymore, never really explained why their relationship ended. He stills wears the watches or clothes she bought for him though. 

Running a hand through his hair, he looks up at his mirror. He looks nothing like Polo, and has nothing in common with Christian. They are evidently her type of guys. Frowning slightly, Samuel huffs as he realizes that this information shouldn’t matter. **_It’s Carla_ **. They talked a few times since the bar but it was nothing more than simple greetings or her teasing at him for something he said while she was passing by in the hallways. Why does he care?

Staring at another picture of Carla, his breath painfully catches in his throat. Her hair is pulled into a lazy bun and she is wearing a beautiful yellow split dress and is leaning against a wall. He is unable to stop staring at the image for at least fifteen seconds. She is without a doubt the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Licking his bottom lip, his index hovers over the follow button. His heart stops and he slams a sweaty palm against his forehead.

“Shit! No,” he runs a hand through his hair, “no, no…”

He curses a bit tooloudly and immediately throws his phone on the bed. Samuel buries his head in his hands. _What an idiot._

The door to his room opens and Nano walks in with his eyebrows raised.

“What’s up with you?” 

Samuel’s eyes are wide. He doesn’t even know how to explain but knows perfectly he **shouldn’t**. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have to. He doesn’t even have the time to come up with a good lie. Nano’s eyes are drawn to his phone, still on and displaying a few pictures of Carla’s Instagram account.

“No. You can’t be serious.” Nano scoffs, shaking his head.  
“Just leave me alone.”  
“Seriously? Carla? Fuck, Samu, this girl is a viper and — “  
“You don’t know her.” He replies furiously, feeling the urge to defend her.  
“Because you do? I know her better than you do. Marina’s told me a bunch of things and she’s a bitch you shouldn’t get involved with!”  
  


It’s Samuel‘s turn to scoff. How dare he?

“Say the brother who slept with my girlfriend.”

Nano sighs, speechless. He seems frustrated but it's nothing compared to what Samuel is feeling at the moment.

“I’m trying to protect you."  
“You have a strange way of doing it.”

Samuel picks up his phone and leaves the apartment, feeling the urge to breathe. The last thing he needs right now is Nano's comments about his apparent, and stupid, crush on Carla.

(...)

There is something deliciously fun with teasing him. He is different from the boys she was used to hanging out with. So different from Polo and Christian, that is. Where Christian is loud and impudent, Samuel is shy and bashful. Where Christian is ready to say anything to have a taste of her life, Samuel is honest and couldn’t care less about the social elite. Somehow despite how reserved and timid he can seem, he isn’t afraid to speak his mind. She still remembers his first day at Las Encinas, and how he introduced himself by claiming everything he was going to say would be held against him 

The funniest part is he doesn’t even seem to notice how easy it is to mess up with him. Carla sucks on her bottom lip, tilting her head on the side as she gazes at him intently. 

“You know that when you follow someone on Instagram, they get a notification, right? Even if you unfollow them the second after.” She tells him, tapping her fingers against the wood table.  
“I…I don’t…” he stammers, rubbing his hand on his neck.

There’s a blush creeping on his cheeks and Carla feels something flutter in her stomach. The blush her remark provoked is endearing. 

“I was surprised to see you unfollowed me right after. Disappointed, even.” Carla adds when she notices he isn’t going to elaborate.  
“Really?” His eyes snap back to her, wide open. 

Carla slowly nods, smiling brightening her features. She takes her phone from her purse and unlocks it. Meanwhile, Samuel is staring at her every movement, idly wondering how she manages to make every single gesture of hers so elegant. Even the school uniform looks like something made by designers when she is the one wearing it. He is gazing at her, unable to tear his gaze away. It is not the sudden buzzing of his phone that drives him out of his contemplation, but Carla, who nudges his shoulder playfully.

He looks down at his phone and is pleasantly surprised when he sees the alert showing on his phone. 

_**Marquesitapon started following you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! there will probably be a second part, but once again, sorry, this is kind of bad.  
> you can also find me on tumblr at @dejemicorazon


End file.
